onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:72e/Mitama for starters
You've just started the game, Kohaku tells you the basics, but it's not enough. How come all your friends' shikigami are so OP? It's because of their mitama, read on to learn more! Note: guides assume basic knowledge of the mechanics, so be sure to read the corresponding pages. Preamblehttp://yys.163.com/skill/yuhun/2016/12/14/23028_661525.html 　　If a shikigami is your champion, then their mitama would fulfill the functions of weapon, armour, and more. A shikigami's strengths and weaknesses rest on their mitama. Everyone can raise shikigami to 6-star, but a set of good mitama requires money, materials, and luck. This guide is just an overview to using mitama, hope it helps! General knowledge Obtaining mitamahttp://yys.16163.com/thread-2234530-1-1.html Mitama can be acquired through the shop, but later on, leveling up and adding stars to mitama will result in massive use of funds, so it is not recommended to buy them unless it is a must. Whales can disregard this advice. If you have need for a specific mitama (i.e. on a day off rotation), play through the exploration instances, where the difficult version gives better mitama than standard. Otherwise, mitama are dropped from the mitama instances. The higher the mitama instance layer the better the drop rate of good mitama. Be aware of the day of the week as mitama availability rotate. Grab the free daily buffs from the paper shikigami to increase the drop rate, it makes a world of difference! However, the best chances from getting good mitama are from fighting Tenagadako, so look out for this boss on the world map. Ghost kings (in groups) are also a good venue, but only when the star level is high enough as well if you deal the most damage, which is less likely for beginners. Comparatively, doors to the netherworld don't have as good as a drop rate. Note: rates may have changed Choosing mitama There are relatively few mitama compared to shikigami, however, some can only be bought from the shop. The main point of equipping mitama are for their 2-set and 4-set effects, so, it is important to look at the synergy of the skills of the shikigami with the mitama's effects, which will be expanded on down below. Their attributes are secondary. Often players begin with some random assortment of mitama that they pick up from daily missions, in that case, any mitama is better than nothing, so use them for the time being. Just be sure to farm the instances as on the right days for mitama needs. Using mitama After consulting the placement chart for mitama, it is important to note that while the primary attributes (red) of each position are predetermined, sub-attributes (black) seem to be at random, so there is no need to make too much fuss about this as a beginner, just know that there is a possibility to randomly gain sub-attributes at some point in upgrading. Again, set effects are more important than attributes, but use mitama with position attributes that complement them if possible. Since positions 1/3/5 are fixed, the decision is easy. For 2/4/6, there is some dependency on the shikigami that is used. For example, speed is important in this game, so mitama with primary attributes of speed should be used for position 2 regardless of shikigami, but 4/6 which are about skills and critical hits are dependent on the shikigami, if they are better spent on defense, health etc. Strengthening mitama Strengthening mitama will raise their attributes, but the process requires other mitama and gold. Since at some point the amount of gold used to level up mitama will be similar regardless of the level of mitama that are consumed, it is quantity over quality! Don't make the mistake of thinking that 1/2-star mitama are only good for feeding guardian spirits and that mitama with more stars make for more efficient leveling. Also, due to these exorbitant costs, it is not recommended to strengthen mitama of very low star rank. At the very least, upgrade 3-star mitama, and work from there. For a beginner, this probably requires less than a day or two of leveling to get there in the mitama instances, so it's not a big issue. Examples of mitama use Output-oriented Harionna Suitable for Ootengu, Kokakucho, and Yotohime, due to the high damage output. Since the effect depends on chances of crits, it is best used in conjunction with mitama that raises these chances. Not necessarily good for PVP due to precautions taken against it. Zheng Suitable for Shutendoji, Inugami, and Kyusetsuki. Defense-oriented Seifuku Suitable for support shikigami like Ameonna and Shozu. While inferior in some respects to other mitama, it is effective against Hakuro and Ibarakidoji. Conclusion Remember, when equipping mitama, it is important to understand what exactly the shikigami does, and if it matches with the effect that is trying to be achieved. Good luck on getting to 6-star and having all 4 sub-attributes! Sources Category:Equipment Category:Blog posts